Air
by Aurea Candel
Summary: Luffy and Co set out to find and free the lonely 'girl in the sky'from the legend, Air. Mostly a Luffy-centric story. (On Hiatus)
1. the girl in the sky

**Aurea:** **Hello my readers! This is going to be a short story based on Air, a visual novel and anime by KEY, though this story is going to use the anime as a base. As you will notice i have used some of the quotes from the anime, found on wikiquotes, which will all be in italics. **

**Even if you haven't watched the anime, I will add lil footnotes at the end to help, but this will be a story in itself so don't worry too much.**

** ps. it won't be too long a story since i still need to finish the other ones :P **

* * *

><p><em>The days which are wrapped in the scene of summer and to pass gently<em>_  
><em>_An encounter with the girls repeated in the sunlight__  
><em>_Summer continues to where as well__  
><em>_She is waiting in the air_

****AIR****

**The girl in the sky.**

_"This is my last order. Live happily the rest of your life."_

Robin said at last, finishing the tragic tale. Franky, whose eyes were stained red by his falling tears burst into a loud wail, even the normally insensitive Nami held back a snivel.

The crew, in its infinite boredom, had decided to do a group activity together. Since it was Robin's turn to decide on the activity, the crew had all gathered on the sunlit deck to listen to a story, a legend Robin had found stacked away in the course the idea was met with complaints at first, mainly from Luffy, who found stories to be 'more boring than watching Zoro sleep', but that argument was soon dropped after a swiftly delivered bump on the head along with the fact that it was too hot for anyone to want to do anything else.

Robin placed the book down and with a quiet smile asked Luffy what he thought about the book. Everyone turned their attention to Luffy at that moment, mostly from the surprise that he had actually listened to the whole thing. Luffy stood up suddenly, his expression shadowed by his strawhat. Robin smiled expectantly to herself,half knowing what Luffy was going to announce.

Luffy drew his head back and loudly proclaimed; "Yosh, guys we are gonna find the new raincarnation of Kanna and break her curse!"

Everyone, except Robin who giggled quietly to herself, fell into a dumbfounded silence as Luffy continued to laugh with excitement. Usopp face-palmed himself before walking over to Luffy.

"Listen Luffy…" he said, putting his arm around Luffy's shoulder as if he was talking to a child. "First of all it's _reincarnation_ not whatever it was that just you said! And secondly the girl in that story died a _thousand_ years ago! How the heck do you expect to find her?"

Luffy stood his ground, arguing that they had done many things that had been considered impossible before, while Usopp tried to convince him otherwise. Zoro rolled his eyes at both of them from his seat in the corner before adding,

"What most of you don't seem to understand is…" his eyes darted from Nami, who was wiping her eyes discreetly, embarrassed to have been caught crying, to Franky who was still bawling, then finally to Usopp and Luffy, "…is that was just a story, _a story_. Which means that even if the story happened yesterday, you wouldn't find her because she doesn't exist! So Usopp don't bother agruing with his strange ideas"

Luffy moaned and complained, claiming that Zoro was stealing his fun, while Sanji sneakily commented that a head full of muscle couldn't possibly fit in any sort of imaginative capabilities, leading to yet another fight that was interrupted by the sound of Robin's voice.

"Actually swordsman-san, this story is from a book of legends not fiction. What Luffy said may very well be true" Robin said to him. Luffy leered at Zoro mockingly, as he huffed and muttered 'whatever' under his breath. Barely able to contain his excitement, Luffy demanded that they should depart immediately to the island in the story.

"Kasumi? That rural district in Kami?" Nami asked Robin, who nodded in reply.

"Do you know it Nami-swan?"

"Yeah it's pretty famous for its scenic beaches. Actually it happens to be nearby. What are the chances of that!" She said happily.

It was a rare chance for them to be able to dock on a peaceful island for too long, especially since Luffy would get bored quickly and demand to go to a more adventurous (dangerous) island. But this would be the perfect opportunity as Luffy would be distracted enough to allow them to have a well deserved break. This wasn't a chance Nami was about to let go. With Nami's directions the Strawhats set sail to Kami, in hopes of finding the girl in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumi<strong>- A real life district in japan, and is the settings of Air.

**Kami-** the name of the city where the district is found.

**Air- **Air is a story about a winged girl who was cursed to reincarnate forever. (main plot)


	2. breeze

**Aurea: this is chapter two of Air, if you've watched the anime you'll notice that the second half is every similar to Misuzu's meeting with Yukito.** **Also, if you haven't watched it, i really recommend that you do, its really good!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Air**<strong>

**Breeze**

Docking on the far side of Kasumi, hidden by the deep green forest that lined the edge of the town, the strawhats stood in a single line as Nami did a head count. Zoro. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky and… nothing. Nami scowled and the empty spot on the floor where Luffy was meant to be standing.

"Guess he got away." Zoro said in a bored monotone voice. Just as Nami was about to shout out him he waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh come on Nami, this island is way too quiet; he'll get bored and come back soon." Nami couldn't help but agree. This island was perfect. It was quiet enough for them to relax and too quiet for Luffy to cause trouble.

"Ok then, I guess we should get going." She said, heading towards the narrow stone path that winded through the forest. "Kasumi should be on the other side of this forest, and knowing Luffy he's probably followed the smell of food all the way into the town so I'm sure we'll find him there already."

As the crew gathered their belongings from the ship a gentle breeze blew through Nami's ginger locks as she walked down the stony path in the forest, bringing with it the fresh smell of the sea. she smiled and stretched her arms in anticipation, the beach was only a few kilometers away.

"You seem to be rather excited" A gentle voice asked from behind. Robin stood smiling, eyes shining mysteriously as she looked over the horizon. In her hand was the small book, the same one she had read to them back on the ship.

"Of course, I've been waiting for a break like this! What about you Robin? You seem to be enjoying this too. Or are you still thinking about that story?" Nami replied, gesturing to the book in Robin's hand. Robin half nodded then shook her head. Still gazing into the sky, Robin said, almost solemnly, "I don't know about that, but I have the feeling that something unforgettable is waiting for us here"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh I'm hungrryy" Luffy whined weakly, his stomach growled hungrily in reply as he rolled around on the sandy beach.<p>

Earlier he had wondered into town (as Nami predicted) after following the smell of fresh food, but once he'd arrived the shop owner refused to serve him because he had no money. The wind blew some sand into his mouth as he lay with his tongue out, making he cough and belch loudly, scaring away the sea gulls that had gathered nearby. As the seagulls rushed away Luffy heard a childish giggle from behind.

Sitting on the rock wall a few meters away, a young golden haired girl watched him with her hand covering her giggling mouth.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want me to buy you a drink?" she asked innocently as she jumped off the wall and ran to his side, her short black dress floating above her knees as she bounced around. While Luffy was indeed hungry, her question had him realize that he was actually thirstier and so he happily accepted her offer. He waited for her at the top of the rock wall as she made her way to the vending machine, tripped over her own feet, twice, then ran back to him holding to small, muddied cartons of juice.

"Ah, sorry" she said as she wiped the juice with the cloth of her dress. "Here, peach paradise, my favorite drink."

She passed him the carton that was a little less squashed than hers and Luffy, being Luffy, took it without hesitation and gulped it down as quickly as he could. However as he drank his face contorted into one of disgust and he immediately spat out the drink and threw away the carton.

"Eww that was disgusting!" he said as he wiped his tongue with the back his hand. The young girl ran after the carton and wiped it clean again before drinking it herself, making Luffy stare at her with a grimace.

"Why would you do that, don't you like it?" she asked sadly.

"No! Who would like something like that?" he shouted shaking his fist at her.

"Gao" She said sadly as she cringed back. Luffy lowered his arm as she retreated. He felt kind of bad after he realized that she had given him the drink with good intentions. He was about to apologize when a rumble in his stomach reminded him of his dilemma. He was too hungry to begin his adventure and he had no money to eat.

"Are you hungry?" the girl asked, seemingly forgetting the fact that she was momentarily scared of him. She offered to take him to her house for lunch, and though Luffy was doubtful as to what she was planning to feed him this time. But after another rumble of his stomach he decided that anything would do and so he agreed to go.

"By the way, I'm Luffy, who are you?" he asked as they walked down the road that led from the beach to her house. Taking his hand in hers she started running towards her house with childish happiness that was similar to Luffy's own nature.

"Luffy-san! Luffy-san" She said eagerly. "My name is Misuzu. Kamio Misuzu, Nice to meet you!"

**The end**.** I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Air****

**Soo sorry i haven't been able to update my stories in forever, but its been a very busy time and honestly I was coming close to abandoning this fic, but Koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl convinced me otherwise, so a big thank you to her! I'm gonna try to update more often but with smaller chapters so hopefully it'll be easier to work with that way.  
><strong>

"So this is where you live huh?" Luffy said as he kicked off his sandals as he followed Misuzu into the lounge. She lived in a fairly small Japanese styled house that sat at the top of the long hill on the edge of town. Through her open wall panels Luffy could see the ocean in the horizon. Curious as ever, Luffy started explored his surroundings when Misuzu scurried off into the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

At the far end of the house Luffy found a neat room that, apart from the dinosaur toys and playing cards that were scattered on the floor, looked untouched. But before he could go any further Misuzu's voice called out to him from the kitchen.

"Luffy-san, lunch is finished!"

Smiling, Misuzu handed him his plate but carefully avoided looking into his eyes. Though it didn't bother Luffy at first he could help noticing that every time he lifted the fork to his mouth Misuzu watched him expectantly.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked impatiently, he was getting very hungry, but Misuzu's staring was putting him off.

"N-nothing" she said and looked away quickly in embarrassment. They both carried on eating in silence, with Misuzu glancing at him occasionally between bites. It was only when Luffy had finished eating that Misuzu spoke up again.

"Did you like it?"

"Umm. Yeah it was really good, thanks!"

"Does it taste like cricket?" she asked innocently.

Luffy's eyes open wide and he spluttered and coughed as if trying to regurgitate what he had just eaten.

"What?! That was a cricket!" Luffy looked as though he was going to be sick. But Misuzu just laughed good naturedly.

"No no, the cricket fell in while I was cooking" she said and took another bite out of her food happily, leaving Luffy to try and suppress his lunch from coming back up.


End file.
